teen titans ben 10 cross over
by flaming titanium ice skull
Summary: when a false encounter leads a mysterious villain and ben 10 to the world of teen titans they must group back up with ben 10's plumbers and team every teen titan available and the villain who I hope is an oc please don't sue if he is not and ben 23 to deafeat the evil ruler of 2 earths vilgax miyax jagax miagax only the plot is mine the charactes are not so please enjoy this book.
1. Chapter 1

**teen titans / ben 10 crossover**

 **a/n : hello this is my first fan fiction story so please be as nice as possible if you comment on this story. I am not very good at writing fanfics as my publishing allowances were taken away by wattpad when i was bartallen3 on their i only got a bit into my story then my account was blocked. Anyway enjoy. the villain is i hope my oc as it can change at any time.**

 **disclaimer : i do not own the charcters that will appear. ALL rights go to Detective Comics, man of action and warner .**

 **ch.1**

 **screaming filled the air of down town bell wood as the new villain of bell wood came to fight ben, rook,all of the plumbers and kevin and gwer to help them out but kevin took particular notice to the watch on the boys wrist, as he tried to remmember why the kid seemed so familliar,but by then it to late as benhad already turned into humongosouar.**

 **" Well it's about time you showed up " the new villain decleard as he put a red gem near his watch as it fused with his his watch he selected alien x and he was in full control over alien x through the entire fight with ben, gwen and kevin. But the three mighty hero's fell as he used a universe destructor attack on them, he left to go deal with the plumber tanks next, but not before slipping ben the green gem and a copy of his negatrix and a kiss on the cheek,His alien x form went natrual and just blew up the pumber tanks by mearly looking at them.**

 **" and to think that i was told this would be a challange ,but i gess my partner must have lied to me about what the word challange ment ,but oh well i just appreciate the thought a real challange would have given me a bit of a struggle, shame really ."**

 **Our villain opens a portal to where a T shaped tower was as ben got up and took the new omnitrix merged it with the green gem then put it on, then he ran straight at the villain knocking them both through the portal but not before ben kissed the new villain claiming**

 **" i was awake the whole time, stupid. " while smiling the whole way through the sentence .**

 **then they hit the rock of the floor out side the tower , unfortionatly just as the titans west came out to see what the bloody hell happend but what they were geeted to shocked them all , exept raven , just as the next fight broke out between the the two , so the titans helped the green watched one when proven who the hero was to try to defeat the black and red watched one but only ended up as the boys knocked out and the girls having their boobs felt up by the new villain which raven enjoyed so she joined the villain while starfire was being humped by ben and then starfire bought ben to her bedroom , but only noticing the boner he had for her . Raven did the same when the villains 12 inch erection was nearly fully erect , so the girls will hurt when they wake up in the morning. Then the boys went inside after waking up to see the girls beeing double cock up pussy fucked so cyborg went to bed and beast boy and robin joined in.**

 **when the girls woke up with robin and beast boy inside them the screamed the wholetower awake , litteraly everyone in the tower and city were woke up by starfire alone let alone raven when she relised she was not at the tower but in a bikini at an abondend warehouse near jump city high then she realised she had school in 4 hours and 55 minuets time. Just then the villain came in and started to hump her again for 5-10 minuets eah tit.**

 **then a fight broke out etween raven and the villain but raven won and teleported away from him but then he durned into bloxx and became a lego shooting minigun with a toy soldier on him as if the toy soldier was shooting the gun and went around the city destroying cars , buildings , banks etc. intill it was reveald that the villian was ben 22 , ben 23's boyfriend and ben 23 never went back to demension 23 because of ben 10 had kept him in his basemet so he had to protect 2 earths for 2 years intill he and ben 23 would be 15 but then on that day when vilgax miyax jagax and miagax attacked with their army of squid monsters that ben 22 could not defeat on his own ,but hey he did hold his own for a few months till miagax overpowerd him and destroyed every single piece of his omnitrix exept the transmodulator incompactor core that he stuck into his watch and it became the negatrix which has 1,000,000,0098 aliens unlocked out of the ( right now availible aliens ) 2,000,000,075 aliens that he knows of.**

 **ben 22 did not mean for all of this to happen as he was tossed here by vilgax , then the portal closed and he was about to get mugged when he turned into four arms and clobberd the man then the events up till now happend so now he and ben are stuck there in the middle of another earth's war but then a demons han rose up from the ground and he scanned the demon then transformed into one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**teen titans / ben 10 crossover**

 **a/n : hello this is my first fan fiction story so please be as nice as possible if you comment on this story. I am not very good at writing fanfics as my publishing allowances were taken away by wattpad when i was bartallen3 on their i only got a bit into my story then my account was blocked. Anyway enjoy. the villain is i hope my oc as it can change at any time.**

 **disclaimer : i do not own the charcters that will appear. ALL rights go to Detective Comics, man of action and warner .**

 **ch.1**

 **screaming filled the air of down town bell wood as the new villain of bell wood came to fight ben, rook,all of the plumbers and kevin and gwer to help them out but kevin took particular notice to the watch on the boys wrist, as he tried to remmember why the kid seemed so familliar,but by then it to late as benhad already turned into humongosouar.**

 **" Well it's about time you showed up " the new villain decleard as he put a red gem near his watch as it fused with his his watch he selected alien x and he was in full control over alien x through the entire fight with ben, gwen and kevin. But the three mighty hero's fell as he used a universe destructor attack on them, he left to go deal with the plumber tanks next, but not before slipping ben the green gem and a copy of his negatrix and a kiss on the cheek,His alien x form went natrual and just blew up the pumber tanks by mearly looking at them.**

 **" and to think that i was told this would be a challange ,but i gess my partner must have lied to me about what the word challange ment ,but oh well i just appreciate the thought a real challange would have given me a bit of a struggle, shame really ."**

 **Our villain opens a portal to where a T shaped tower was as ben got up and took the new omnitrix merged it with the green gem then put it on, then he ran straight at the villain knocking them both through the portal but not before ben kissed the new villain claiming**

 **" i was awake the whole time, stupid. " while smiling the whole way through the sentence .**

 **then they hit the rock of the floor out side the tower , unfortionatly just as the titans west came out to see what the bloody hell happend but what they were geeted to shocked them all , exept raven , just as the next fight broke out between the the two , so the titans helped the green watched one when proven who the hero was to try to defeat the black and red watched one but only ended up as the boys knocked out and the girls having their boobs felt up by the new villain which raven enjoyed so she joined the villain while starfire was being humped by ben and then starfire bought ben to her bedroom , but only noticing the boner he had for her . Raven did the same when the villains 12 inch erection was nearly fully erect , so the girls will hurt when they wake up in the morning. Then the boys went inside after waking up to see the girls beeing double cock up pussy fucked so cyborg went to bed and beast boy and robin joined in.**

 **when the girls woke up with robin and beast boy inside them the screamed the wholetower awake , litteraly everyone in the tower and city were woke up by starfire alone let alone raven when she relised she was not at the tower but in a bikini at an abondend warehouse near jump city high then she realised she had school in 4 hours and 55 minuets time. Just then the villain came in and started to hump her again for 5-10 minuets eah tit.**

 **then a fight broke out etween raven and the villain but raven won and teleported away from him but then he durned into bloxx and became a lego shooting minigun with a toy soldier on him as if the toy soldier was shooting the gun and went around the city destroying cars , buildings , banks etc. intill it was reveald that the villian was ben 22 , ben 23's boyfriend and ben 23 never went back to demension 23 because of ben 10 had kept him in his basemet so he had to protect 2 earths for 2 years intill he and ben 23 would be 15 but then on that day when vilgax miyax jagax and miagax attacked with their army of squid monsters that ben 22 could not defeat on his own ,but hey he did hold his own for a few months till miagax overpowerd him and destroyed every single piece of his omnitrix exept the transmodulator incompactor core that he stuck into his watch and it became the negatrix which has 1,000,000,0098 aliens unlocked out of the ( right now availible aliens ) 2,000,000,075 aliens that he knows of.**

 **ben 22 did not mean for all of this to happen as he was tossed here by vilgax , then the portal closed and he was about to get mugged when he turned into four arms and clobberd the man then the events up till now happend so now he and ben are stuck there in the middle of another earth's war but then a demons han rose up from the ground and he scanned the demon then transformed into one.**


End file.
